Freddy's: The Full Story
by thatwriterguy44
Summary: Story is being remade. All chapters will be deleted effective February 18th. A new first chapter will be up on the same day. It is being remade due to inconsistencies. Story will stay up, but chapters will be remade.
1. Chapter 1: Fredbear

**PART I: FREDBEAR'S FAMILY DINER**

_August 25th, 1981_

"Ryan!" Jason bellowed, "Get your ass over here, pronto!"

Ryan approached Jason cautiously. What had he done this time? It seemed as though every day Jason were freaking out about something inconsequential. Ryan, one of the tiles on the floor is chipped; Ryan, why didn't you get the chairs in the back, I told you to set them up; Ryan, did you order the endoskeleton yet? Blah blah blah. For the past two weeks, Ryan had been doubting he and Jason's decision to open up a restaurant that was as advanced as this.

It had started almost a year ago, inside Ryan's small, compacted apartment. Jason had come over for a bit of Sunday night football, bringing with him a large pepperoni pizza. The two of them had dug into it about halfway through the first quarter of the game. Jason had bit into his slice, pulled off a section of it with his teeth, then immediately swallowed it, turning to Ryan with a look of disgust. "Jesus Christ, you taste this shit?"

Ryan picked up a gooey slice, tearing into it with his mouth. The dough, cheese, everything, had a rubbery texture and tasteless quality to it. Ryan swallowed it, hoping to get the feeling of eating a large ball of rubber out of his mouth. "Tastes like shit," he observed.

"Yeah, no shit," Jason replied. He stood up, picking up the box, and threw it into the trash can a few feet away.

They had continued to watch the game until the third quarter, when Jason spoke up, "Ya know," he said, "We could make better pizza than that."

"Don't you mean someone else could?" Ryan questioned. "Neither of us can really cook for shit."

"Well, what I'm saying is, what if we open up our own pizza joint?"

"Dude, I barely have enough money to pay for rent and food. How the hell are we supposed to get enough money to buy some fancy pizza place?"

"Simple, we start small."

"Yeah, but why would we make some generic pizza place? Don't you think people would go to some bigger company instead of somewhere small?"

The two of them pondered this until the last half of the fourth quarter, where an idea spring into Ryan's head. "Jason, do you know what an animatronic is?"

"Yeah, it's, uh, one 'a those robot things in a suit like down at that Showbiz Pizza Place or whatever it's called."

"What if we did something like that, but we-"

"No way; way too expensive."

"Look, hear me out, okay? Like you said, we'll only end up getting a small place, right? So, we could get one animatronic, right, and have someone program it to deliver food to the customers."

Jason pondered this for a moment, before turning back to Ryan. " Ya know, if we get enough money, that could work."

And sure enough, it had. From December of 1980 to August of 1981, the two of them had hired a staff, bought a small place that was going out of business, ordered an animatronic and suit, and had it programmed. They'd decided to make the restaurant a bit more child- centered, what with them having an animatronic mascot. Ryan and Jason had decided to make the mascot a bear to compete with Showbiz, deciding on the name Fredbear, and named the restaurant after him; Fredbear's Family Diner. It had a nice ring to it; that's what Ryan thought.

The restaurant was scheduled for opening on August 30th, just before the kids went back to school. So now, Jason was worrying over every little thing, thinking that all of it was wrong.

Ryan approached Jason, who was standing in front of the now fitted Fredbear animatronic, his arms crossed. Ryan looked at Fredbear, knowing exactly why Jason was so flustered.

"They couldn't make it like that-," Ryan began.

"Stop," Jason said, "I'm not mad, not today. I know I've been a bit... On edge lately, and, yeah this should definitely be a partner thing... I've just been under a lot of stress lately, that's all."

"We both have been," Ryan replied. "Don't worry about it. And are you sure the suit's alright?"

Jason turned toward the bear animatronic. "Well, so long as it works it's fine by me," he replied. "We advertised him as a brown bear, but...eh, I guess yellow's as good a color as any."


	2. Chapter 2: Open

_August 30th, 1981_

The first day was filled with the laughs of children and smiles worn on faces all throughout the restaurant. It had been settled by Jason and Ryan that Ryan would act as the "guard" in the restaurant- making sure kids don't steal anything, that accidents didn't happen, all the good stuff- as well as the co-owner. Jason would manage the money made, while three other employees would take orders from customers.

Five chefs in the kitchen of the restaurant cooked up the food. Going back there would result in the overwhelming scent of sauce and condiments shrouding your nose in joy. Once the food was ready, the waiters would load Fredbear up. The animatronic would walk slowly around the room, placing trays of food on the tables of patient customers. Luckily, food never fell off the tray onto the table thanks to how intricately programmed Fredbear had been.

It was also lucky that the restaurant wasn't very large, otherwise the slow movements of Fredbear would result in complains from famished customers. As Ryan had been observing the room, crowded with adults and children alike, he smiled. He felt like this was going to work, that for the rest of his life he could live off the money he made by co-owning the restaurant. Life was good.

Someone else had been observing the restaurant as well, but from the outside as opposed to Ryan. His red car didn't stand out from the others gathered on the street; it wasn't supposed to.

- - -  
>At 9 PM, the restaurant closed. Fredbear was shut down, and Jason counted up the money. Minus the payment for the workers, he and Ryan had made roughly $350 to split.<p>

"Damn," Ryan hadn't expected so much money to be made on the first day. He guessed advertising yourself all over town as an innovative family diner would get that.

"Told ya it would work," Jason said, a flash of pride in his eyes.

His happiness turned to annoyance at a knock on the door. Jason sighed and walked over to the knock. "We're closed," Jason replied to the knock. "We'll be open again tomorrow, around 11 or so; come back then!"

"I'm not a customer," a shaky voice answered Jason's reply. " I'm the night guard!"

Jason swiveled his gaze around to Ryan. "Make that roughy $300," Jason whispered before opening the door.

A skinny, brown-haired man in jeans and a red shirt entered. "So, you're, uh," Jason paused for a second, then continued, "John! John, right?"

"Yeah, John Schmidt," the guard replied.

"Well, John, since you're here, we might as well give you a little briefing on everything." Jason tuned towards Ryan. "Ryan, you're the day guard. Tell him how it is."

Ryan approached the skinny man. He looked a bit saddened, as though he had lost someone near to him. Ryan dismissed this thought to the corner of his mind.

"So, uh, this is how it works," Ryan began, "Ya see, we have some cameras in a back room that we set up for anyone taking the night shift. Uh, we only have one animatronic here at the moment, Fredbear. He stays off during the night, so he's nothing to worry about. Just look out for any kids or anyone in general trying to break into this place. And, um...yeah. You should be golden."

John nodded. "So, uh, where's this room again?"

Ryan pointed over to a door next to the kitchen labeled, "STAFF ONLY, DO NOT ENTER".

"Oh, right, s-sorry," John said nervously, looking down at his shoes.  
>He looked up at Ryan once more. "Sorry for the nerves. It's just that...my wife and I recently went through a divorce and she got...full custody of our son so...I've just been going through a lot and...s-sorry for boring you with he story of my life, I-"<p>

"It's fine." Ryan interrupted. "First day on the job after something like that happens, I get it. But there's really nothing to worry about, you'll do fine. Just check those cameras, and we'll see you tomorrow at 6, alright?"

John nodded and headed for the door. Once Ryan heard the clang of the door closing, he hollered to Jason: "Alright, dude, pack it up!"

The two of them left the restaurant, locking it up while John sat in the camera room, getting sleepier by the hour.

_August 31st, 1981_

Ryan arrived back at Fredbear's precisely at 6. Opening the door, he found John sitting at one of the tales, looking at the brown-eyed Fredbear. "Uh, hey John," Ryan walked over to the night guard. "What is it?"

"I thought I saw its eyes move," John replied. To Ryan, he looked as though he were trying to burn a hole through the animatronic just by looking at it.

"You're probably just tired," Ryan was now looking at the animatronic. "Go home and get some sleep. "

John looked over at Ryan, black circles under his eyes. "Y- yeah," John replied, standing up. "I... I guess I do need some...sleep..."

John exited the building just as Jason was walking in. He looked at John as he walked over to his rusted green pickup, then turned his head towards Ryan. "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"Probably just stressed," Ryan explained. "He told me he went through a divorce a little while back, lost custody of his son. Now he's seeing shit, says Fredbear's eyes moved."

Jason shook his head. "Poor bastard," he replied.

The two of them prepared the restaurant for another day of customers; making sure the floors were clean, making sure Fredbear hadn't been tampered with, all the ins and outs. Neither of them noticed the man in the red car watching them from across the street.


	3. Chapter 3: They All Fall Down

_November 13th, 1981_

The success of Fredbear's Family Diner only grew as the months went on. Fredbear became one of the most talked about mascots by the children in town. Many of them looked up to Fredbear as a sort of role model. Fredbear became such a success that Ryan and Jason ended up creating an entire section of the restaurant dedicated to children coloring in pictures of Fredbear. The caption "I Love Fredbear's Family Diner" was printed in bubble letters at the top of the page, while a picture of Fredbear tipping his black top hat (they'd meant to get him one, but Ryan hadn't gotten around to it until Halloween approached) towards the child coloring.

By the morning of November 13th, the coloring pages were sprawled across the wall, a white and yellow cloud of paper and Fredbear's. It had made the restaurant seem much more lively than it had been during it's opening, more welcoming. By that horrible night, Ryan felt at home in the small restaurant. Jason was just as happy with how their little company had turned out. He was highly excited on the morning of November 13th, when everything went to shit.

"I got this idea," Jason explained to Ryan. "So, Fredbear worked out all well and good, right? Well, what if we get ourselves a second animatronic. I was thinking like, I dunno, a puppet of some sorts. Ya know, to draw in the attention of younger kids. Kids like... God, those string puppets?"

"Marionettes?" Ryan questioned.

Jason snapped his fingers. "Yeah, that shit. We need that here. Maybe have it come out of a gift box or something!"

Ryan had agreed to this, and that morning, the creation of a new costume and endoskeletion went into production. "We'll get a large present box by Monday," Jason explained. "We'll put a sign on it that says "coming soon." We'll get the animatronic by Saturday, set it up Sunday night, and boom; we got ourselves a new attraction."

Business went well that day, abnormally well. The place was packed with kids and adults all day. At one point, a line of people went to the door, causing a cold, winter breeze to flow into the restaurant. The line was much shorter by 7:30, and business began to slow down by 8. No one was coming into the restaurant by that time, so no one was able to witness a red car pull up to the doors of the restaurant.

No one was there to see a tall man in a large black trench coat holding a small pocket knife approach a child. The child, Matthew Clark, had left his home after an argument with his single mother, and had wanted to go to Fredbear's in order to grab a chocolate milkshake. Such travesty for an eight year old.

The tears streaking his face from how upset his mother made him began to run harder as he noticed the tall man approach him. There was no one around to see the man cover Matthew's mouth.

"Holy shit... holy shit, crap, guys!"

Ryan opened the door to the restaurant. It was quarter past nine, and he and Jason were just about to close down for the night, tired of waiting for John to show up for guard duty. "Poor bastard's probably still heartbroken about the divorce," Jason had said.

Now, Ryan looked at him, tears streaking his face, looking down at a small, limp figure on the ground. Ryan cautiously approached it, kneeling down to see what it was. What he saw was the body of Matthew Clark, who was wearing a blue shirt now stained with red. The boy had been crying based on the streaks of tears on his face, and the printing of eternal fear on his face.

"What the hell is-?" Jason paused as he knelt by the boy's body. He was speechless for minutes, then rose from his kneeling position. "Take it out back," he whispered.

"What?" John piped up. "What do you mean out back? The kid, he... Jesus Christ..."

Ryan now turned to Jason, who's fear was radiating off him like the smell of a skunk. "What the hell do you mean?" Ryan asked.

Jason turned towards Ryan, fear and anger in his eyes. "Neither of you will say a word about this... to anyone! You got that?"

Ryan and John exchanged looks of fear and confusion, then turned back towards Jason. "We... we gotta report this!" John shouted, hysterical. "W-we... the kid's dead, we... oh god IT'S A DEAD KID FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

"Shut up!" Jason shouted at John. "Look, a dead kid is bad for our business, alright? We don't know anything about this, no matter what anyone asks! We take him out back and worry about him later. That's what we do, alright?"

Ryan nodded, not because he agreed with Jason, but because he was afraid of him. What the hell had happened to the person he used to know? God, what had this place done to him?

It was over by 11:00. By then, John was in his little booth, checking the security cameras with extreme fearfulness, while Jason and Ryan had gone their separate ways home. Ryan couldn't help but fear that, very soon, the repercussions for what they did would come back to haunt them very soon.


	4. Chapter 3-5: November 13th

_Where am I? Why don't I see anything? Oh, wait, no, that's better. I-I'm inside Fredbear's but... but it's so dark. I..._

_Wait... oh no! No, no, no, no, no! Not like this, no! He... the man, he killed me. What did he..._

_Wait, is that... the man... that's him! That's the one, he's the one who killed me! You're not safe in that room, no, oh no, you aren't! That room will be you're grave, just as the entrance to this restaurant was mine! My fate is yours! My fate is yours! MY FATE IS YOURS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!_


End file.
